Oracle Files: Jonni, DC 2
Characters * Mr. Wiki * Jonni, DC * Rip Hunter * Continuity Cop * Hot Pursuit Location * Continuity Precinct * ERROR - Recalibration In Progress VOX Archive * Jonni, DC: opens, footsteps: 4 instances Ah, good, you're here. Is this all of you? * Rip Hunter: All that could make it in short notice, I'm afraid. Most of the Precinct is dealing with that mess with the Anti-Monitor. Quite frankly, we should be out there, too. That blasted hodge-podge of Undies is tearing reality apart brick by brick. With the Sphere destroyed, I don't know if we can stop him. * Continuity Cop: sigh Hunter makes a good point, Jonni. What're we doing here? Why call us here? Hello? * Jonni, DC: screenswipe Hmm? Oh, right... Sorry. I was just checking something really quick. Just give me another- screenswipe Ha! Perfect! Excellent! This'll work wonderfully! * Hot Pursuit: What? What will work wonderfully? * Jonni, DC: I just got a heads up from the Monitor. Something really bad has happened. * Mr. Wiki: If you're talking about the First Wall being breached, I'm quite certain we all know about that, boss. * Jonni, DC: What? scoff No... No, something worse. * Continuity Cop: The Anti-Monitor broke the Fourth Wall? Like... actually broke it open? * Jonni, DC: No. This has nothing to do with the Anti-Monitor, actually... Well, not directly. * Rip Hunter: Jonni, fancy just telling us what is happening so we can all maybe be on the same page? * Jonni, DC: We're being rebooted. * unison: Mr. Wiki: What? Hot Pursuit: Was it Barry? Continuity Cop: Those blasted trolls... Rip Hunter: Don't look at me. I just got here. * Jonni, DC: Ahem... Whoever said 'Trolls' is partially correct. * Continuity Cop: Ha-ha. I knew it! * Jonni, DC: We have Fanatics which crashed the Beyond and tried to pull their endowments straight out of reality. In their crude method of doing so, they broke in and fell clean through reality, landing themselves straight through the Foundation where they were quick to be corrupted into Trolls. Sadly, the damage is... well, it is irreparable. jubilant: But, the Monitor tells me that the Fatewriter has a novel idea! * Rip Hunter: Kiss our arses goodbye? * Jonni, DC: chuckle Not quite. No... He is going to attempt to harness the changing powers of the Bleed and perform a massive retcon. A "soft reboot" if you will. chuckle We'll lose about six months, but I think with our powers pooled together we can keep our memories fully intact... more or less. * Hot Pursuit: More or less? * Mr. Wiki: Well the Bleed is anything if not uncertain. It's difficult to control and the process will take time to fully- * Jonni, DC: Talk later, Wiki... That's the Bleed coming now. Brace yourselves... shifting, clatter, whoosh * Rip Hunter: -abilized the matter for the time being. If that's all I should really check on the Legen- Wait... Did I- * Jonni, DC: squeal It worked, Rip! beep Attention all DC Agents, this is Jonni. The déjà vu you are likely experiencing is normal. We have been rebooted. I repeat, we have a reboot. This is not a drill. I'm gonna need all hands on deck here. Every get your sorry butts back to the Precinct. We got work to do, people! Trivia and Notes * Debut of Jonni, DC and Rip Hunter. * The mess with the Anti-Monitor is told throughout the Artifacts Storyline: ** The Monitor Sphere was destroyed in ObMod: Dangerous Ground 19. ** The First Wall was breached in ObMod: Dangerous Ground 13. * The last story before the Reboot takes place in ObMod: Hell to Pay 15. * Story continues with the beginning of the Reboot in ObMod: Deja Vu 1. * Hot Pursuit's comment on Barry being the reason for the reboot is a nod to Flashpoint. * Rip Hunter's comment of not looking at him is a nod to Legends of Tomorrow. Links and References * Oracle Files: Jonni, DC (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Mr. Wiki/Appearances Category:Jonni Thunder/Appearances Category:Rip Hunter/Appearances Category:Continuity Cop/Appearances Category:Patty Spivot/Appearances Category:Department of Continuity/Appearances Category:Continuity Precinct/Appearances